


Canoodling

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: Blanketverse [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SIGNIFICANTLY more comfort, logan is soft and loves his bf this is not negotiable, roman and virgil have like one line apiece, the hurt is not proportional to the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Patton is having a bad day, and requests snuggling.Logan might be taking this a little too seriously





	Canoodling

Sometimes bad things happen, and you have a bad day, and that’s okay! Patton understood that.

What he  _didn’t_  understand is why he had to have a bad day when nothing bad had happened at all.

Logan had helped him make breakfast, and Virgil and Roman had both woken up in time for them to all to eat it together at the table, and everything was on schedule so they were having a lazy day and Logan had offered his hand to Patton when they sat on the couch to watch TV with Roman and Virgil without prompting.

But Patton had woken up with the sticky bad feelings clinging to him, and they weren’t coming loose no matter how hard he tried to ignore them or push them away with happy ones.

He wasn’t supposed to hide them. He was supposed to say when he was upset.

But if he said, they would ask why, and Patton just didn’t  _know_. Virgil didn’t like unresolved tension and Roman liked to face things head on and Logan liked solutions, but none of those things would work because nothing was  _wrong_.

Patton was just… sad.

He probably should have guessed someone would notice. They usually did nowadays. He’d lost his touch, he though a little wryly.

“Hey, Sigh-Fructose Cornball, are you okay?”

Patton startled, answering automatically, “Oh, yeah of course!”

Except his voice cracked audibly on the last syllable, and then it wasn’t just Roman’s eyes focused firmly on him.

Virgil leaned out of the circle of Roman’s arms for the remote, clicking pause, and well, now Patton was just embarrassed, to be honest.

“Really,” he said quietly, “Nothing’s happened, it’s not a big deal,”

“Those statements seem contradictory,” said Logan.

“I just mean that- nothing is wrong, y’know? I’m just a little… a little bit of a sad, dear-old-dad, is all,”

Nobody spoke, and Patton smiled, gesturing toward the television.

“It’s no big deal. Let’s just watch the show,”

There was a pause, the others hesitating, and then-

“Do you need anything?”

The “No,” was on the tip of his tongue, but, well… if they were _offering…_

“Well,” he said, his voice just barely shaking, “I wouldn’t say no to some cuddles, if that’s okay,”

Roman and Virgil nearly scrambled over, pressing up against his free side. Logan didn’t move closer, but he did shift their hand-holding so they were palm-to-palm, with their fingers laced together.

Patton relaxed by just a few degrees, and he still didn’t feel so great, but this was a definite improvement.

They got through about three more episodes of Steven Universe before Logan suddenly released Patton’s hand, closed his book, and stood.

“I have some things that require attending in my room,” he said, “Patton, will you be… sufficiently soothed by physical contact with only two other participants?”

Patton could  _feel_  Virgil’s scowl next to him, though he couldn’t see from this angle.

“Of course!” said Patton, and if his voice was just a pinch forlorn, Logan didn’t seem to notice. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,”

A strange expression flickered across Logan’s face, maybe a bit confused. But he recovered quickly, nodding.

“Very well,” he said, “I will return…”

He hesitated, considering.

“… At some point,” he finished lamely, and Patton tried not to feel his chest squeeze at the thought that Logan was probably going to spend the rest of the day holed up in his room.

But Logan did lean down and press a slightly embarrassed kiss to the crest of Patton’s cheek.

Patton’s smile felt a little more genuine after that, even when Logan disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

It wasn’t too long before Logan came back down – maybe two hours – which was a little weird, but not nearly as weird as what had been happening while he was gone.

Or rather, what they’d heard happening.

There’d been several thumps, like heavy objects being dropped – maybe books. Lot’s of walking around, Logan’s footsteps moving around his room audibly, but not quite pacing. And  _swearing_  – he was in his own room, so Patton couldn’t hold him to the swear jar, but goodness gracious. Whatever Logan was doing, it was clearly frustrating him.

Patton was just about to abandon his resolve to leave his boyfriend alone and go after him when Logan appeared at the top of the stairs. He was a little flushed, his tie just a touch disheveled, and his hair looked like he’d been running frustrated hands through it.

His face looked like it always did, but his eyes were bright with something Patton rarely saw nowadays – the delight of having solved a problem in a satisfying way. A spark, that made him look whole measures less stoic and more enthusiastic than he normally did, and Patton’s heart did a whole standing back flip in his chest.

“Patton,” said Logan, his voice carefully even, “Would you accompany me please?”

Virgil’s leaned heavily into Patton, looking at Logan suspiciously.

“You’re not gonna make him work today, are you?”

“No,” said Logan simply, “I merely require his presence,”

Patton patted Virgil on the arm until Virgil released him.

“Lead the way. Teach!” said Patton, because no matter what kind of mood he was in Patton wanted to see whatever had put that expression on Logan’s face.

The second they stepped out of Virgil and Roman’s line of sight, Logan hesitated.

“Um,” he stumbled, “There is… a specific tradition I would try, but if it would make you uncomfortable it is not strictly necessary,”

Patton cocked his head, and waved for Logan to elaborate.

But instead of explaining verbally, Logan moved around behind Patton and placed his hands ever so gently over Patton’s eyes.

“Is this correct?” said Logan nervously, “For the delivery of surprises?”

Patton’s throat felt thick.

“Yeah,” said Patton, “Yeah, honey, this is it,”

Logan nudged Patton forward down the hall, and when they reached what Patton knew was Logan’s door he hesitated.

“I won’t look,” said Patton, soft and amused.

Logan removed on hand to open the door, pushing Patton gently once more, and then closed it behind them. He dropped his hands and Patton blinked his eyes open.

It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, and then a few more for him to understand what he was seeing.

“I had to use tutorials, seeing as I have never built such a structure. And there were multiple of them labeled as ‘perfect’ so presumably it is a matter of personal preference. As such there is a significant number of stuffed animals,”

The thickness in Patton’s throat was no longer ignorable, and he felt tears pricking his eyes.

“If it is insufficient, I-”

“Lo,” croaked Patton, “ _Sweetheart_ , did you- did you build me a blanket fort?”

Logan hesitated.

“It-”

He cleared his throat

“It is for cuddling,” he said, looking firmly at the wall.

Patton sniffed, holding out his hand.

“Show me?” he said.

Logan nodded, and he still looked so nervous, Patton should definitely say something, but for some reason it was like all his thoughts were soap bubbles that popped the second he tried to grab them.

Logan moved aside a sheet and crawled in through the disguised entrance, tugging gently on Patton’s hand.

The outside of the fort had seemed mostly for function, almost harsh, books and chairs and strategically placed clothespins to give it as much structural integrity as possible.

But the inside, it was – it was actually pretty similar to Patton’s own room, just – softer, somehow. Less harsh. The same burst of joy dimmed to less-dizzying levels. Logan had strung up fairy lights to give the space a soft glow, and the floor was lined with layers and layers of pillows. Dozens of stuffed animals in varying sizes sat along the edges, making almost a nest effect.

Practical on the outside, impossibly soft and comforting on the inside. Logan couldn’t have made a blanket fort more true to himself if he’d been actively trying.

“Do any adjustments need to be made?” said Logan, eyeing Patton anxiously. He squeezed both of Patton’s hands in his own just barely shaking ones.

Patton nodded minutely as he laid down, wiggling into a comfortable position.

“Just one,” he said, pulling Logan down.

“What is it?” said Logan, even as he followed Patton’s hands without even token resistance and laid down next to him.

Patton curled into Logan’s chest, nuzzling his throat and sighing in contentment.

“Gotta have my favorite cuddle buddy,”

After the barest confused pause, Patton giggled.

“That’s you, honey,”

“Ah,” said Logan, wrapping his arms around Patton and caressing the back of his neck, “My confusion is hardly unreasonable then,”

Logan kissed the top of Patton’s head suddenly, like he hadn’t meant to but wasn’t able to resist.

A burst of affectionate, bright and dazzling as fireworks exploded in Patton’s chest, and his eyes prickled again, and Patton only barely kept them from spilling over.

“You quite clearly already have me, my dear,”

Logan moved to kiss him on the forehead again, and this time Patton surged up and caught his mouth, gentle and adoring

Patton had never been surrounded by quite so much softness.

**Author's Note:**

> im [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) over on tumblr and i take prompts!


End file.
